Get Off of Him!
by FabiFabi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuo, son of the ever so cute Kuroko Tetsuya is starting high school, where his main worry will become other students and a teacher preying on his dad rather than himself. Poor Tetsuo, having such cute father.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"You excited for your first day of high school, Tetsuo?" tall, handsome, with silver golden eyes and baby blue hair, the young man smiled at his father.

"Kind of, I guess," the older man smiled, giving his one and only son a hug. Baby blue hair and baby blue eyes, you wouldn't guess this 36-year-old man was the father of the 15-year-old in front of him, considering he too looked no more than 20 years old.

"Be a good boy, no powers" Kuroko Tetsuya smiled. Tetsuo nodded. And he was off. He had no idea, that the start of his high school days would be protecting his beautiful father from the most annoying students and demonic teacher. At the same time, they had no idea what messing with Kuroko Tetsuya would bring to them, don't mess with Kuroko Tetsuo.

* * *

 **A story I want to do but will update every 2 weeks due to other stories, but the longer the wait the best when you read, amiright?**

 **Conscious: she just doesn't understand.**

 **Stay tuned~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Came to Pick You Up**

"Get off of him!" blue flames engulfed his hands as his eyes filled with rage, in the ground his father was nearly unconscious. It was the first time they had to move. Tetsuo was six. It happened again when he was 9, they were in America. They moved again. It happened once more when Tetsuo was 12, they were living in Australia. Tetsuo's grandfather told Kuroko it was time to come back home, Tetsuo needed to learn how to use his powers. With a strict hand placed upon him by his grandfather, Tetsuo gained full control of his powers, bowing upon his passed mother's name, to care for his father and protect him.

* * *

"Ah Tetsuya-kun, Tetsuo just headed off?" Kuroko turned to his father in law and nodded as he watched from the top floor his son leaving, his hair looking like cotton candy in the mix of pink cherry blossoms.

"That's right, his first day of high school," Kuroko smiled. The older man chuckled. His gray-golden eyes reminded him of his wife, and his son.

"I think it's about time, you live a little again, Tetsuya-kun," the old man said as he patted his shoulder. "Find yourself a nice partner, someone my Tetsuo won't want to kill," Kuroko chuckled back.

"I'm good as long as I have Tetsuo," he smiled. The old man took a deep breath.

"Well, I just smell trouble brewing in this high school he chose to attend, trouble coming your way," the old man gave him a look. Kuroko looked away.

"Please don't scare me like that, the last thing I need is Tetsuo going off the rail again," Kuroko replied softly. He couldn't help but feel angry with himself, he would die for his son, but he was weak, and sometimes it was his son taking care of him.

"Well maybe it'll be good trouble, let's hope for that, Tetsuya-kun, hahaha!" the old man laughed as he headed back into the house. Kuroko sighed.

"My cute Tetsuo, I hope you have fun…"

"Tetsuya-kun~! Mayuzumi-san is on the phone!" Kuroko sighed.

"I need to finish that script before he comes over…" Kuroko whined to himself as he headed back into the house.

* * *

"Teikou High School," Tetsuo stood in the front of the gates, paying attention to every single little detail it could offer. He had been recruited to this school based on his basketball and academic performance. He placed a hand on his chin, he needed to sign up for basketball, first thing.

"Umph! Oh I'm so sorry!" Tetsuo turned around to see a young pink haired girl had fallen to the ground, he placed out his hand, which she shyly took.

"Sorry I was just standing there, you alright?" Tetsuo asked the young lady, who blushed beet red.

"O- Oh I'm fine, thank you!" the girl smiled. Looking him up and down and giving a slightly disappointed look for a second.

"Ah, you're a student, I was hoping you were a teacher," she laughed and Tetsuo scratched his cheek a bit embarrassed. There was times when people thought he and his father were siblings rather than father and son.

"Right… well have a nice day," Tetsuo walked away from her. She placed her finger on her lips thoughtfully.

"For sure… that's Tetsu-kun's son," with a smile. She walked forward.

* * *

It took Tetsuo three days, day one, tackle his classes and teachers. Also, the lady he had bumped into that same day, turned out to be his homeroom teacher, Satsuki-Sensei. Day two, attend basketball try-outs. Day three, make first-string along with other students which he recognized as the 'Generation of Miracles' each coming from prestigious middle schools and somehow all uniting here, in Teikou. Unknown to him, he too was part of this so called Generation of Miracles.

Practice was out late, getting along with his team was proving to be harder than what he thought initially, they were so stuck-up! As he left the locker rooms, along the other young men, a brand new BMW pulled up and Tetsuo sighed, grandpa probably forced his dad to come pick him up in his new ride. His teammates stopped and stared at the sweet ride.

"Tetsuo~ I came to pick you up," his teammates looked away from the car as they saw the petite young man come out, baby blue hair, matching soft eyes, silky white skin and all-around beauty.

"Ah Dad, are you escaping from Mayuzumi-san again?" Tetsuo joked as he walked towards the car, ignoring his teammates looks.

"DAD?!" they yelled in unison as the car roared off.

"Aominecchi! Did you hear that right or am I going crazy?!" Kise Ryouta, the loud blond from the first day screamed, in shock. He had been recruited from Teiko Middle, a small forward, he was known as a copy-cat. Scary in the court, annoying every other time.

"No way that's his father," Midorima scoffed, walking away, face red at having stared for so long and remaining in his spot. Midorima Shintarou, precautious green haired, shooting guard of Shuutoku Middle. Perfect three-pointers every time.

"He looked so sweet…" Murasakibara drooled. Exaggeratingly tall purpled haired and eyes teen who was always snacking, wall of Yousen Academy, this giant was a low-key sadist that acted as a child.

"But, how, Tetsuo looks too manly to be his son!" Aomine furrowed his eyebrows together confused. Confused mostly because he liked women, big boobs! And somehow that guy had made his face go red. Aomine Daiki was known for his midnight blue hair and animalistic gaming style, having played for Too Middle and known as a practice skipper.

"I mean, they're denifinitely related, they had the same hair color…" dark red hair with darkened tips and fierce look all the time. Kagami Taiga, also the guy Tetsuo got along the most with out of the team.

"He is Tetsuo's father, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya," the boys all turned to see their coach behind them, they went pale at just looking at him, bright red hair, he smirked, his mismatched red and yellow eye glinting.

"Akashi-sensei!" the guys gasped. Akashi Seijuuro. Coach of Teikou Basketball team, headmaster of Teikou and also Tetsuo's Japanese literature teacher.

"I'm looking forward to this year already," the boys gulped, seeing the demonic Akashi smile.

* * *

 **Holy crap everyone, I did not expect this much feedback, especially for something so short!**

 **Conscious: now we're really worried we won't be able to meet expectations but we will try, as you can tell so far, Akashi and Satsuki are both around Kuroko's age, while Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kagami are classmates with Tetsuo and will try to gain Kuroko's affection.**

 **This is going to be hard, so please keep in mind it may take a little longer than usual to get a good chapter, I wouldn't give it more than two weeks. Other students and teachers will appear for sure.**

 **Conscious: Also, Kuroko is a very famous author, with his editor/ publisher/ manager being Mayuzumi Chihiro~**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom Sixth Man**

* * *

"So, how was school?" Kuroko asked his son who just shrugged.

"School was fine," Kuroko looked ahead and smiled.

"How was practice?"

"Oh my God I can't stand those guys, I only get along with Kagami-kun, everyone else is so eccentric and just ugh… ah Midorima isn't so bad neither but he's a bit weird… super smart though, the one I can't stand is that Kise… so annoying!"

"Hah, you must be having lots of fun, by the way, were those your teammates? The ones you were coming out with?" Kuroko asked, already having had his fun by listening to his son complain.

"Ah yeah, those are," Tetsuo replied. Paying attention to the road. "We're not going home? Where are we going?" Tetsuo asked as he noticed his dad taking a different route than normal.

"I wanted to celebrate you moving up to the first string on Friday but I'll be in a fancy party with Mayuzumi-kun so I decided to take you out to eat today," Kuroko smiled at his son.

"Ah Dad! You should've told me, then I could have at least changed, no wonder you're dressed so nice!" Tetsuo whined. "Ah those guys really liked the car, they wouldn't look away even after you got out to greet me."

"Maybe you should invite them to play at the house?"

"No way, rumors will start that I'm part of the yakusa or something, the house is more like a whole residency than a plain house,"

"Well, it is a whole residency Tetsuo, besides you know your grandpa likes extravagant things,"

"Did mom like extravagant things?" Tetsuo asked, Kuroko was thoughtful for a bit and then he smiled.

"Well… she liked to spoil others, she herself was a very humble person," Kuroko pulled into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant. "I made reservations." The two walked inside, quickly the two were guided to their table where Kuroko congratulated his son on his achievements and wished nothing more than good luck to his son.

"I'm so full…" Tetsuo had a big appetite, unlike his father and mother, more so because he kind of resembled his grandfather, minus the hair.

"Haha, you ate well, how about we hit a street court to ease the food down?" Kuroko offered as his seatbelt clicked. Tetsuo looked too happy.

* * *

"Still, for Tetsuocchi's dad to be so young… isn't it crazy?" Aomine nodded and threw the ball back at Kise, Kagami stole it from his grasp, it hit the ball twice before jumping and dunking it in. He fell back, hitting the ground safely.

"I just can't believe a guy can look so…" Aomine caught himself before saying anything weird, his cheeks reddening. Kagami blinked before pointing ahead.

"Isn't that his fancy BMW?" sure enough, Kuroko and Tetsuo emerged from the car, Tetsuo quickly caught sight of the three teenagers in the court.

"Oh? They play together?" Kuroko looked ahead to see the teenagers just standing there. He looked at his son and playfully hit his side.

"See? Maybe they won't mind coming to play at the house after all," Tetsuo made a face before waving and walking towards the court with his dad.

" _Just cruising around in that nice car, Kuroko?"_ Kagami smirked, speaking English, as he passed the ball towards Tetsuo, who caught it with one hand.

" _I just had a small celebration is all,"_ Tetsuo smirked back. _"Ah, and call me Tetsuo, it feels odd being called by my last name,"_

" _You're the boy that's also from America? We also lived in California for a long time,"_ Kuroko said in fluent English, making Kagami blush a bit. Aomine and Kise began to sweat nervously, not being used to this much English being spoken in front of them.

" _As yes, my name is Kagami, Taiga,"_ Kagami bowed and Kuroko bowed back.

"Kuroko,Tetsuya, I am Tetsuo's father," Kuroko smiled, having reverted back to Japanese for the other two teens.

"So you are Tetsuocchi's dad?" Kise asked incredulously. Kuroko nodded and Tetsuo threw the ball straight at Kise's face.

"I hope you all can get along with my son, he's a bit hard-headed at times, but he's very intelligent and strong, please rely on him."

"Isn't it please take care of him?" Tetsuo asked and Kuroko chuckled.

"Yes, but you wouldn't like it if I said that would you?" Tetsuo shrugged. Aomine took all this time to really pay attention to Tetsuo's father. For a male, he was petite and lean, he didn't look bony but rather thick in all the right places, his skin was fair, and his hair was tussled neatly, he looked like those boy band idols he saw many girls and guys melt for.

"Are you going to play with us too, Aomine-kun?" Aomine snapped out of it as Kuroko directed his attention towards him, the other three retreating to the court. Aomine felt his mouth go dry as Kuroko unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing some more creamy skin, Aomine licked his lips, he felt a bit thirsty. A cold water bottle was pushed (more like shoved) straight into his face.

"Want some water? Aominecchi?" Kise asked, his face looking slightly annoyed towards him.

"You bastard Kise!" Aomine retorted as he grabbed the bottle and chugged it down, the cold making him feel a bit better.

"Oi! We playing or what?" Kagami called, Aomine stole another glance at Kuroko, wishing he hadn't since the guy was currently stretching, feet planted straight as he reached for his toes, Aomine went pale, he had a nice behind!

"Alright kids, go easy on me, I'm much older than you all, ok?" the other three blushed and nodded, Tetsuo snickered.

"You say that but you're still much more flexible than me, ah, dad, you can play with me, and you three can go against us" Tetsuo laughed. Aomine, Kise and Kagami let their minds wonder into another territory, flexible, he was flexible!

"Eh but won't that be unfair? Tetsuocchi?" Kise asked and Tetsuo shook his head.

"Nah, my dad used to play basketball back in the day, he has a lot of experience!" the other teens looked at each other and smirked. The game began, it seemed that far too soon, they lost sight of Kuroko, Aomine had the ball for a second but then it was gone, Kagami was taken aback as he felt a breeze cross him, and then the ball was in Tetsuo's hand, the tall teen dunking it in the first few minutes of the game. The pattern kept repeating itself until an hour had passed. Aomine was the first to speak up.

"Oi, what's going on, we can't get the ball away from you two at all!" Aomine whined. Kagami placed a hand on his chin, as if remembering something, suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"Kuroko-san, could it be that… you actually played in high school and university?" Kagami asked, his cheeks reddening. "The more I think about it the more I feel like I recognize you! You… played for our school in high school didn't you? And attended Seirin University as well!"

"I'm surprised you know so much about Japanese school teams even though you lived in America, Kagami-kun," Kuroko responded with a smile, lifting his undershirt to wipe some sweat, Kise caught glimpse of the sweaty skin and gulped, looking away. Tetsuo looked towards Kise, noticing his reddened ears and cheeks, he tried to not pay too much mind to it.

"So… it's true you're the Phantom Sixth Man?" Kagami beamed, Aomine looked confused for a second before a light turned on in his brain.

"No way… Phantom Sixth Man… you played in Akashi-sensei's team back in high school, you were part of that team?" Aomine was flabbergasted. Not only was this man totally sexy in every way, he was also a basketball legend, well kind of.

"Akashi-sensei?" Kuroko asked. "Is… Akashi-kun teaching in your school?" Kuroko turned to Tetsuo who nodded.

"He's like the principal, and he also coaches basketball, AND he's covering for our Japanese literature teacher while she's on maternity leave," Kuroko went pale.

"I- Is that so…" Kuroko looked a bit dazed for a second. "Well it's getting a bit late so how about I drive you boys home and call it a night?" Kuroko smiled. Tetsuo looked at the three teens who nodded right away. After dropping all the kids off the two headed home.

"Hey, Dad, do you know Akashi-sensei?" Tetsuo asked, Tetsuo knew his father had had a very successful basketball career until a very bad injury left him unable to play in university. But he talked so little about his school days that he had no idea.

"As a matter of fact I do, and just like Kagami-kun said, we played in the same team back in the day," Kuroko smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing! Akashi-sensei is a bit demonic sometimes but he's a wonderful coach,"

"Yes, he is quite the man," Kuroko sighed. Tetsuo felt some tension so decided to drop the subject, not feeling like making his dad uncomfortable.

"I- I'll invite the team to come play here to the house… if you want to join us…" Tetsuo mumbled. Kuroko turned and smiled.

"Shall I invite Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko asked and Tetsuo blushed a bit.

"I mean… sure… if you want, not that I care if he comes or not," Tetsuo replied looking away. Making Kuroko laugh.

"AH! I need to email the script!" Kuroko suddenly remembered, running to his office, Tetsuo laughed, soon his father was gone and Tetsuo let himself fall on the couch. Remembering back to his teammates faces and reactions towards his father, he placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Are they… attracted to my dad?" his eyes darkened... just slightly.

* * *

 **Early update since I'll be gone for a lil while, yall be good and wait for me, okay? Okay!**

 **Conscious: thanks for all the positive feedback! We're very happy this story has caught so much attention, please stay with us until the end~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion**

* * *

The bells rang and Tetsuo gathered his things to head to the gym. He had been thinking a lot about the night before, how his three classmates seemed to have reacted to his father. He was frustrated. He knew for a fact that his father was very attractive to men and some women. But the fact was that it was his charm that made him always get in trouble.

"Tetsuo, you alright?" Tetsuo looked up to meet Akashi's eyes, he put a hand on his forehead, Tetsuo blushed, pushing his hand away.

"I'm fine, I'm heading to practice now, Akashi-sensei," Tetsuo replied quickly. He could feel Akashi's intense stare as he left the classroom. Akashi looked on as the door closed and smirked.

"Hey it was nice of your dad to take us home yesterday, Tetsuo," Kagami told Tetsuo as he closed his locker. Tetsuo only nodded.

"He likes to take care of people, so he would've not left you out in the dark no matter what," Tetsuo replied, now closing his own locker.

"How old is your dad?" Kagami asked as the two made their way towards the court to start their stretches and warm-ups.

"He's 36," Tetsuo replied. "He and my mom looked too young for their age." Kagami stopped, of course Kuroko was married, how else would he have had Tetsuo.

"Yeah, bet when they go out together they think they're a pair of high schoolers,"Kagami joked, earning a small chuckle from the blunette.

"I wish… my mom passed away when I was very little."

"Oh sorry about that," Kagami replied. Now feeling like an ass for having said something so insensitive.

"Not your fault man. Uh… hey, are you free Saturday?" Kagami looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah, I got nothing to do that day!" the red head replied enthusiastically. Tetsuo sighed in relief.

"Do you maybe want to come over and shoot some hoops and stuff?" Tetsuo asked and the red head nodded.

"Sure would!"

"Eh? You're inviting Kagamicchi to your house? I wanna come too Tetsuocchi!" Kise whined at the thought of not being invited.

"Yeah sure, you can come, I was thinking about inviting the whole team," Aomine came out during that part.

"Hah? What's going on here?" the tan boy asked, scratching the inside of his ear.

"We're going to Tetsuocchi's place on Saturday!" Kise beamed, Aomine looked surprised.

"You're welcomed to come too," Tetsuo told the other blue haired boy who nodded. Somehow, Murasakibara and even Midorima agreed to come. Training ended successfully and Akashi let them head out to the lockers.

"Ah, Tetsuo, hold on," Akashi called back for Tetsuo. The teen made his way towards his teacher.

"Yes?" he asked, and Akashi handed him a letter.

"Give that to your father," Tetsuo looked at the envelope, it was actually from the school, he looked at Akashi again.

"Does this have to do with me?" Tetsuo asked his teacher who shook his head.

"No, this is meant for your father, it's a temporary job offer. He majored in Japanese after all," Tetsuo nodded.

"So it's true you know my dad?" Tetsuo asked the older male who crossed his arms and nodded.

"We go way back, we used to be quite close, too bad he chose your mother over me," Akashi replied, Tetsuo looked surprised. What did he mean? "Anyways, go on and get changed, Tetsuo." There was something in his teacher's voice that made him not want to trust him.

* * *

Tetsuo's grandparents had gone out to dinner with a couple of friends, leaving Tetsuo and his father to eat dinner alone.

"I made your favorite, pork cutlets with coleslaw and mashed potatoes. I have your favorite coffee pudding for dessert in the fridge as well," Kuroko smiled at his son as he served the boy his plate.

"Thanks dad!" Tetsuo smiled, eating right away. "Mmm~!"

"How was school, Tetsuo?" Kuroko asked as he himself sat down and began to eat. The younger Kuroko gulped down his food and smiled.

"It was a good day! The guys are going to come over on Saturday," it was Kuroko's turn to smile.

"Oh that's great! It'll be nice to have some company around here," Kuroko laughed. "You guys can use the pool too,"

"Yeah- oh! Akashi-sensei told me to give you some letter. It's in my backpack." Tetsuo said as he drank some water. He put the glass down, Kuroko looked his way. "Hey dad… Akashi-sensei… how was your relationship to him?" Kuroko stopped eating, he looked away for a second before putting his fork and knife down.

"Finish eating, give me the letter, and then we can talk a bit more about this, good?" Tetsuo nodded. Right after the two were done, Tetsuo handed his dad the letter and Kuroko led him to his room. Tetsuo laid on the bed and his dad laid by him. "It's a long story."

"Okay."

"I met Akashi-kun, Seijuuro, my first year of high school, we both attended Teiko, but you know that much already." Tetsuo nodded. "I began dating Seijuuro on my second year, but I broke things up with him because we kept clashing, and soon after I joined university, I suffered a very serious knee injury that pretty much stopped me from being able to continue playing basketball in the team." Kuroko was quiet for a bit. "Seijuuro didn't understand how much I loved playing, and how this injury had affected me. I met your mom in physical therapy, broke things up with Seijuuro and moved to the USA with her and had you when we were only 21," Kuroko's eyes welled up with tears. "Then she died."

"I'm sorry, dad, this must be a lot for you, sorry for asking so much," Tetsuo felt guilt pool on his throat, his eyes glazed. Caressing his father's cheek.

"No, no, you want to know," Kuroko sniffled. "Anyways, after I moved to America, I didn't speak to Akashi anymore, so I was surprised to find out he was running the school. He was obsessive but he cared a lot. We were just not meant to be." Kuroko smiled. "And now I have you." The two hugged each other, Tetsuo eventually fell sleep and Kuroko got up to look at the letter.

It was indeed a temporary job offer, he looked towards his son. He couldn't deny he was curious as to how the redhead king was doing. He unfolded that paper completely and a notecard fell through. He picked it up.

 _I'm so happy you're back, Tetsuya. You don't know how much I've wished to embrace you and feel your skin against my lips again. Call me._

 _Love, Seijuuro_

Kuroko turned the card around and he felt his heart fasten, his number neatly written on it. He sighed. He had forgotten to mention to his son that Akashi was the heir of Emperor Enterprises and Teiko was actually his family's school. Kuroko closed his eyes, then looked at his son, sleeping so peacefully. He went and stroke his face lovingly, kissing his cheek.

What should he do?

* * *

 **Shiiiit! I've been gone a while! So sorry! This story is actually a bit hard to write for, since I got the idea just bam, I didn't actually do any planning. I'm already working on the next chapter so I shouldn't take years to update lol.**

 **Conscious: thanks for sticking with us and supporting us, any ideas please leave a review and we'll take it into consideration! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun, A Green Haired Fan**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the house?" Aomine asked as he and the other teens stood in front of the gate dumbly.

"This is the address, so it must be," Kagami replied. Looking at the address again.

"Well you're Bakagami for a reason, so maybe you wrote it wrong?" Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oi, four eyes, you want to take a look?" Kagami replied, now irritated. Midorima looked at the address and nodded.

"It's the right place," he answered.

"Why don't we just ring the bell, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he suckled on a lollipop. Kise gulped as he pressed the bell. They all looked at themselves through the small camera.

"Yes may I help you?" the intercom asked. The teenagers jumped back slightly.

"We're here to see Tetsuo…?" Kagami replied.

"Ah yes, the young master has been expecting you. Please hold on." The intercom went silent. The teens looked at each other.

 _Young master?!_

The gates opened by themselves and the first thing they see was Tetsuo standing there. Their teammate smiled.

"Come on in," he said. Walking ahead as the group walked right behind him in surprise.

"Are you some rich boy or something?" Aomine asked, Tetsuo seemed reluctant to reply.

"Well… yes, my grandparents are very rich," Tetsuo laughed. Tetsuo led them into his home, they were left in awe at the grandness of the place. From up the stairs, Kuroko was coming down.

"Yes, Mayuzumi-kun, please finish off the editing," Kuroko said through the phone as he looked down to see Tetsuo and all his friends. "That's it, got to go, Mayuzumi-kun." Kuroko hung up, smiling at the teenagers.

"My teammates are here," Tetsuo said as he pointed out at the teens behind him. They nodded. Kuroko finished walking down the stairs to meet them.

"Nice to see you all again, I believe I haven't actually met the two of you though?" Kuroko questioned as he looked at Midorima and Murasakibara who nodded.

"Excuse my intrusion, Midorima, Shintarou, pleased to meet you," Midorima bowed at the blue haired man who nodded. Murasakibara bowed down too.

"Murasakibara, Atshushi~" he introduced himself, earning a small chuckle from Kuroko.

"Wow! You're very tall, Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko said in surprise, ruffling his long hair in a very dad way. The giant blushed a little. "How about you kids go play at the court and freshen up in the pool? I'll order some food for you all,"

"Thank you, Kuroko-san." The teenagers thanked in unison. Tetsuo smiled.

"Thanks dad," and the horde of children walked towards the basketball court. They played for a while, making themselves hot and sweaty. Kuroko came through with their butler with drinks for everyone. Sitting under a tree's shade reading and watching after the teens. Another shot went in, Tetsuo brushed his hair back with his hand.

"How about we hit the showers and go into the pool?" Tetsuo offered, the teens all nodded, removing their sweaty shirts from their bodies. Kuroko tilted his head as he watched the teens removing their shirts casually. Thick muscles, slim builds, god like chests, he placed his head on his hands. They were almost as handsome as his son.

"I can't believe you have showers in here!" Kagami said in amazement, entering a shower stall and letting the water cool him off.

"Yeah, it's like a gym in here, Tetsuocchi!" Kise complimented, steam filled the room.

"By the way, where's the pool?" Aomine asked, as he shut his water off. Grabbing a towel and coming out with it around his waist, followed by the rest of the teenagers walking to their bags to grab their swim trunks Tetsuo had told them to bring.

"It's inside," Tetsuo replied, having put on his own trunks and opening a door, the teens looked so happy.

"Shit, you're fucking loaded, Tetsuo!" Aomine mused as he was the first to jump into the water, followed by Kagami and Kise. Midorima decided to sit down for a bit before jumping in the pool. Murasakibara also sat to eat some snacks before continuing in on the fun, Tetsuo jumped in.

They were roughhousing, they seemed like children. Midorima then asked Tetsuo for a restroom, Tetsuo pointed out.

"We're currently making a new one here, you can go back to the showers and use the one there or right outside the glass door, near the end of the hall, we have a bathroom to the right," and then Kagami pushed him under. Midorima nodded and made his way out.

"To the right," Midorima walked down the hall and found the restroom. As he was headed back, he came across the hall that led to the living room he had been in when they first arrived, he heard some talking and decided to walk towards it. In the door, Kuroko stood with food all around him.

"Hm… I've should've asked for help. This is a lot…" Kuroko complained to himself.

"Would you like some help, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko turned to see the green haired glasses boy standing in front of him.

"Midorima-kun? Why aren't you in the pool with everyone else?" Kuroko asked.

"I had to go to the restroom," Midorima answered. "Anyways, should I help?" Kuroko nodded.

"Thanks Midorima-kun, that's a huge help," Midorima nodded. Now noticing the blue haired man had changed into some swimming trunks and a light yellow hoodie. His complexion was very fair, he almost looked fake, like a doll. He took majority of the bags and boxes and followed the older man to the pool. He couldn't help but redden as he watched Kuroko's back, his small ears, his baby blue hair… he could've swore the man was no older than him.

"Ah Kuroko-san! Wait!" Midorima step forward as he saw water come near the entrance, Kuroko was already falling back, having slipped on it. Midorima moved quickly, safely placing the food in the floor and sparing enough time to catch the blunette from hitting the ground. He was light, smelled amazing and was oh so soft.

"Dad!" Midorima looked up, Tetsuo and the rest of the guys getting out the pool to go check on Kuroko. Midorima helped him to his feet.

"My, how careless of me, thank you for catching me, Midorima-kun!" Kuroko smiled with a small blush from the embarrassment of having to be caught by the younger boy. Midorima reddened and shook his head.

"No problem, Kuroko-san. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, all the others now surrounding them, Kuroko nodded, giving everyone a sense of relief.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, how about we eat something, ne?" Kuroko lightened the mood as he pointed at the boxes of pizza and bags of appetizers Midorima had put down carefully. The teens nodded. They were starving. Eventually the teenagers left, thanking the Kuroko's for the invitation and all the fun they had, the teens were chatting at the gate when Midorima parted to the side to talk to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san, I was hoping… you'd sign this for me," Midorima reached into his bag for one of Kuroko's first ever published books.

"AH, I didn't expect for you to read fiction, Midorima-kun," Kuroko chuckled, Midorima reddened.

"I don't usually, but your stories, I really like them, the realism, the detail…" Midorima trailed off, his face having gotten more red. Kuroko smiled, grabbing the book and a pen he kept on him, he wrote some stuff and handed it back to him.

"Have a goodnight, Shintarou-kun," the green haired boy reddened completely, pushing up his glasses and bowing as he made his way out with the rest of the guys.

"Eh, dad, what were you talking about with Midorima-kun?" Tetsuo asked, the two seeing the gate close.

"He's a fan," Kuroko replied, grabbing his son's hand. "Shall we head in?" Tetsuo nodded. "By the way, Tetsuo, Akashi sent me a letter to cover for your Japanese teacher temporarily. With the book now going into editing I won't be as busy, I'm going to take the job for the time being,"

"Oh, okay!" Tetsuo replied, not sure on what else to say, in the end it was his father's decision on what he decided to do. Kuroko squeezed his hand.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright, kay?" Kuroko laughed, noticing the sense of worry that had struck his son, Tetsuo smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

OMAKE

Midorima opened the signed copy carefully, trying to see what the blue haired man had written. In very elegant writing he read the following.

 _Thank you for liking my books and for making sure I didn't fall today. You're a very reliable boy, Shintarou._

 _Love, Kuroko Tetsuya_

There was a weird drawing of a chick, it kind of resembled Kuroko. Midorima kind of awkwardly smiled.

* * *

 **Werid chapter, but now that I got Kuroko going inside the school, the interactions with the GOM will grow and we can see some development in what Kuroko's relationship was with Akashi and such and so**

 **Conscious: like always, read and review! We love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have Dinner With Me**

Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror. Originally, he would've preferred to teach something like a preschool or kindergarten class but here he was, about to teach freshmen in high school, even his son.

"Good morning dad…" Tetsuo yawned as he stuck his head in his room. "You're up earlier than usual?" the boy yawned as he walked towards his dad, Kuroko pinched his cheek and smiled.

"I'll be going to see Akashi-san and talk about the job, okay?" the boy yawned again and nodded. Walking towards his dad's bed and laying down again.

"I sleep," he said and Kuroko shook his head.

"I'll drive you to school today so get ready, I'll be in the kitchen with grandpa," Tetsuo groaned as he walked into Kuroko's bathroom.

"Hohoho, Tetsuya-kun, looking sharp quite early in the morning!" Kuroko saw his father-in-law on his wife's shrine, Kuroko knelt down by him and smiled.

"I'll be taking a job over at Tetsuo's school, it'll be nice to have some other interaction now that I'm back in Japan," Kuroko told the older man who stood up and nodded.

"That's good young man, I'm glad you're finally getting out of the house, maybe you'll be able to find a significant other again?" the old man smiled as he patted Kuroko's shoulder. "It's what Hayami would've liked."

"Thank you, Hiyami-san," the old man nodded, looking at the picture of his only child in the frame surrounded by roses.

"Hm, my cute little girl was named Hiyami, Hayami, no wonder she thought her name was a tongue-twister," Kuroko blinked, the two looked at each other, they just laughed.

"Eh what's so funny?" Tetsuo came down to see his grandpa and dad laughing together, the old man told him the thing that was so funny. The three men went to eat, their grandmother joining them. Kuroko eventually left with Tetsuo. Kuroko walked through the halls of the school, heading to Akashi's office. It seemed like nothing had changed in the last 18 years.

"Hm, I am quite old now that I think about it," Kuroko said to himself as he looked out the window to kids in their morning practice and whatnot.

"Yet you still look like when we were dating, Tetsuya," Kuroko turned around to see no other than the red emperor smiling at him. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Seijuuro," Kuroko smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again," the two walked to his office. "You took over the school in the end?"

"I have to manage the company as well, but I like spending time here as well," Akashi opened the door for Kuroko and he let himself in, Akashi closing the door behind them. "I haven't heard from you in almost 18 years…" Kuroko took a sit.

"I married Hayami," Kuroko replied, Akashi looked at the morning light from his windows hit Kuroko, he was as beautiful as ever.

"My condolences, about your wife," Akashi walked to his chair, taking a sit. "You had a son, only your hair is alike."

"He takes after his mother's family, physique and all," Kuroko locked eyes with Akashi, their eyes not leaving each other, Kuroko shifted in his seat, breaking eye contact but Akashi didn't bother looking away.

"I'm happy you're back in Japan," Akashi then told him about the job details and how long everything would last. Kuroko took all the paperwork and nodded, signing any required paperwork Akashi had for him. "Well, you can start tomorrow, Tetsuya," Akashi smiled as he fixed all the paperwork neatly into a file. "How about I show you around the school?"

"Everything looks exactly the same," Kuroko deadpanned, Akashi chuckled.

"You're the same as always, Tetsuya," Akashi stood up and extended his hand out. "Shall we?" Kuroko stood up. Akashi retreated his hand. They walked the school, everything was indeed the same, students stopped and talked about the principal's friend. Akashi introduced him to the other teachers who were surprised when Kuroko told them his age.

"I can't believe you're going to be teaching here! Tetsu-kun~" Kuroko turned around to see none other than Momoi Satsuki jump at him in complete happiness. "I've missed you so much~"

"Momoi-san? You're a teacher here?" Kuroko seemed surprised but smiled at the pink haired woman who nodded. Letting go of him.

"Did you miss me Tetsu-kun? Cause I have," Kuroko kept his smile and patted her shoulder.

"Hm, I guess I have missed a lot of things and people from Japan, otherwise why would I be back?" Momoi blushed.

"Oh Tetsu-kun… as charming as always…" she then seemed to remember something. "Your son is my student too! He's so handsome~" Kuroko chuckled.

"He takes after me," Akashi scoffed, a small laugh escaping his lips. Kuroko gave him a playful glare, the redhead shrugged. Eventually Kuroko was escorted out by Akashi.

"I'm glad you took the job, Tetsuya," Akashi said as they walked to the entrance of the school. "I've also enjoyed your books, always doing a magnificent job," Kuroko just nodded.

"The job will help me maintain myself distracted. Also, I had no idea you read my books?" Akashi stopped alongside the blunette.

"I know more than what you think, Tetsuya," Akashi gave him a dangerous smirk, making Kuroko shiver.

"You never change, Seijuuro," Akashi shrugged again.

"Let's have dinner tonight. My treat, of course," Kuroko shook his head.

"I promised Tetsuo we'd watch a movie together,"

"On a school night?"

"Have a problem?" Akashi lifted his hands in front of him in the defensive.

"Come on Tetsuya, your son in 15 going on 16, he can skip a father son day at this point, besides…" in a swift second, Kuroko's waist was being held by Akashi's arm. "He needs to know I'm not a threat to keep his powers in check, no?" Kuroko's eyes widened, he pushed the red head away.

"How do you know about that?" Kuroko whispered loudly, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"How about I tell you over dinner?" Kuroko sighed.

"You have my number," and with that, he turned on his heel and left. Akashi looked at the retreating figure.

"Oh Tetsuya, I wonder if your body still remembers all we used to do," the red head licked his lips. This school year was going to be so good. He looked towards his school. His eyes becoming more serious. He knew Kuroko was a strange gem, and with someone who could lose control like Tetsuo and a handful of rainbow headed students already engrossed by the blunette, he expected quite the struggle. Not that he wouldn't win though. He was after all, the emperor.

* * *

 **Alright, starting next chapter we're going to start seeing some more serious advancements towards our cute Kuroko! How does Akashi know about the Hiyami's power that Tetsuo inherited? Will he be able to control his powers?**

 **Conscious: RnR! Some comedy and seriousness coming our way! Stay tuned!**


End file.
